Morning Delight
by Dearland
Summary: There is Jim, there is Uhura and there is a shuttle on a desolate planet. Jim has one chance to sate his hunger for her. He intends to be very thorough. Set in the Mirror-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Star Trek and all associated characters are not mine.**

**A/N**: A response to a STIX:HET Kink Meme request on livejournal asking for K/U lovin'.

**Warning:** This fic is written from Mirror Kirk's POV and as such the overall language is courser than my other stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Delight<strong>

**What She Needs 1 of 2**

Early morning sunlight spilled weakly into the shuttle as his hands grasped her lacy, black panties and tugged them down her booted legs, only to toss them onto the nearby pile of their clothes. At last, she was gloriously naked. Her dripping pussy spread wide for his purview as she sprawled across his chair. Commander James T. Kirk stared at the clean-shaven mound and thought it the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He desired her from the first moment she materialised aboard the Enterprise, a newly minted graduate of Starfleet, eager to serve the Empire. He had taken one look into her cool, dark eyes and had known she would be a challenge. He just did not realise it would take two years and the advances of both Captain Pike and First Officer Spock to get her here. He wanted to laugh just remembering the captain's attempt to lure her in by offering her the incentive of captain's woman. Even he had known that would not work on her. Nope, this ice-queen would never lower herself to such roles.

On his knees, he nuzzled along her inner thigh, inhaling the sweet, musky scent that wafted from her. Nyota Uhura made an impatient sound at the back of her throat and grabbed a handful of his hair.

"You're not going to just stare at it, are you?"

"Fuck no," he agreed, diving into her glistening folds. He lapped at her, savouring the explosion of flavours that was just her.

"That's more like it," she said on a sigh.

He licked a line to her clitoris and felt the bundle of flesh quivered beneath his tongue. He continued his assault, caressing the entrance of her body. Inserting a finger into her slick channel, he glanced up at her. "You taste like chocolate covered poison, my dear."

She smirked, eyes sparkling in manner he'd rarely seen. "Poison kills, Jim."

"I'll die a satisfied man, but not before I get into your tight body."

Kirk returned to her flesh, nibbling along the luscious lips. He traced patterns and sunk the rest of his fingers into her. She eagerly sucked them in, and a deep shiver shook him to the core. Shit, if she could do this to his fingers what might she do to his dick. Just the thought was enough to make his balls ache.

With greedy abandon, he consumed her cream, slowly pushing her to the peak of an orgasm. The mewling sounds she made stroked his ego more than she would ever know. He had begun to doubt his seduction skills because everything he had tried on her failed. He leered at her and found the point of her dagger pressed against his man-parts. He tried polite civility and she rebuked him with a haughty look. He even tried romance, he, Jim Kirk, the man who normally got females into his bed with just a smile and the flash of his eyes. She'd turn him down then too. He never would forget that wicked half- smile she had worn when she did it. As if to say, he was hot but still unworthy.

Kirk angled his fingers deep within Uhura's cunt, finding her special spot. He stroked it repeatedly. She trashed about the chair, her top half twisting beautifully under his skilled hands and mouth. He doubled his efforts, lashing his tongue to her clit. With each wet lick, she pushed into his face and whispered incoherent words. He nipped lightly and that did her in. She was breaking apart, coming over his mouth and fingers.

Uhura dragged him up and they shared a kiss that was all tongue, teeth and hungry desire. Desire he intended to purge by the time they left this desolate planetoid with its mediocre settlement. After all, she had only offered him the here and now.

She ran a lazy finger across his cheek towards his chin. "Hmm, I like the way I taste on you."

"That makes the two of us." He smiled and kissed her again, his hands cupping her small breasts. Her nipples stabbed against his palms and her hips made slow restless movements. He pulled her up to stand, backing her into the shuttle's navigational console. When her bottom was flush against the warm metal, he moved from her lips, licking toward her breasts. He took turns with their dark buds, enjoying the way they grew harder on his tongue.

Uhura moaned and arched into him, and he knew he could not wait any longer. Lips back at her willing mouth, Kirk hoisted her onto the edge of the console, her legs instinctively wrapping around his body. Perfect reach. "Ready to be fucked, Lieutenant?"

"Give it your best," she hissed, her hips undulating, sliding her needy centre against his erection.

"Then take me." Kirk angled his cock and pushed into her.

"Goddamn." He closed his eyes as hot, tight pussy surrounded him. He pulled back and thrust forward, pushing even further into Uhura as her muscles adjusted to accept him. They both moaned their pleasure when he shoved into her for a third time and was fully seated.

"Faster," she demanded, her hips lifting to match his easy rhythm.

Kirk ignored her. There was no way he was going to rush this encounter. The wet fleshy sound of their coupling echoed around the small area. That and the feel of her swamped his entire being. This was a dream come true. How many times had he lain in bed and thought of what it would be like to drive into her? And when he thought he might find the end of the tunnel and put aside his need to have her, he had come upon something that terrified and fascinated him.

Eight months ago, he had been eager to see if she had broken the codes that would allow them to subjugate another shining world. It was his plan to lead the away mission and impress the captain and Starfleet. When he got to the Communications Lab, he saw her with Spock in throes of a passion that he did not think Vulcans capable of exhibiting. If her wet cunt was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, watching her ride Spock, on her office floor was the most awesome thing he had ever witnessed. He had quietly left the lab and headed back to his quarters, a willing ensign in tow. Yet, no matter how many times he went at it that night, his mind kept returning to that one titillating scene.

"Need more...need you to move faster, farm boy."

Her pussy convulsed around him and her breathing hitched to new levels. He kissed her, his tongue fighting with hers for dominance. She was an alpha bitch, but he knew if he capitulated to everything she wanted, Uhura would walk away from this experience not respecting him.

Instead of going faster, his fingers skimmed across her smooth skin until he reached her clitoris. "Look at you, taking cock from _this_ farm boy." He pressed hard on the erect flesh and added, "I bet you wanna come so badly it's making you crazy."

"Do you," she asked between gritted teeth, "want me to hurt you?"

"No, we don't want that."

Keeping his pace steady and deep, Kirk continued to manipulate her clit. He massaged her in harsh circles that had her shaking against him. He would give her what she needed, but not in the way, she demanded it. He pressed hard on her, a move he coordinated with a vicious thrust into her desperate cunt.

As her climax crashed into her, Uhura let loose a growl that would have made any Klingon mother proud. Kirk held still under her hands with nails that bit into his shoulders and rode out each delectable shudder that held her sway.

God, she was smoking hot.

* * *

><p>Isn't the Mirror Universe a fun place? Comments are more than welcomed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Contains material that some may find objectionable: anal play/intercourse.

* * *

><p><strong>What They Need 2 of 2<strong>

James T. Kirk did something that was rather difficult on his body, especially on his cock and testicles. He inhaled, swore silently and withdrew from Nyota Uhura.

She glanced up into his eyes. "Jim, you didn't.…" She actually looked concerned. It was sweet in a twisted way.

He stroked her arms and returned her regard. "I want your ass, Uhura."

She raised a brow that reminded him of Enterprise's First Officer. "What's wrong with where you were?"

He laughed outright. "I only have this one shot at being with you; the least you can do is let me have you thoroughly."

Silence descended around them as Uhura grew tense. Kirk wondered if she would deny this access to her. However, as he watched her face, something clicked in his gut and he knew why she hesitated. It was not about pain or tangible fear. No, she finally realised something he had admitted to himself the moment his lips first touched hers earlier. This would not be pure fucking. Yeah, it might never happen again, but it was going to mean more to them, intimacy-wise, than was safe to admit.

She relaxed and seemed to come to a certain peace with herself and him. "Make this good," she said and nodded.

Hearing her acquiesce sent a shot of fevered desire to his dick. He groaned from the almost pain within his engorged flesh. Kirk pulled Uhura to her feet, and her mouth landed on his with open-mouthed ferocity. Her tongue was in his mouth and his hands were palming her firm, rounded derrière.

Breathing hard they separated and he buried his face into her hair. "You can use one of your blades on me if I fail."

Moments later, Uhura bent over the console, facing the barren landscape on the viewscreen, sighed with delight. Liking that sound on her, Kirk, once more on his knees, twisted the fingers buried inside her pussy. He smiled when she did it again while soaking him with fresh moisture.

He pushed her legs further apart, pried open ass her cheeks, and licked a straight line from the edge of her vaginal opening to the puckered hole of her anus. As his tongue flicked over that sensitive area, her sighs shifted from airy to stormy. Kirk pulled back, scooping a dollop of her wetness and used it to coat her back entrance. When she was nicely saturated, he pressed a finger into her and this time they both swore aloud. Eventually, he added a second finger and then a third. He teased and stroked, alighting the sensitive nerves that would aid her pleasure. He did not stop until her body ceased trying to push him out and her back beaded with sweat.

Fire in his veins, the scent of sex surrounding him, Kirk lubricated himself with her cream as he thanked every deity in existence for her wetness. Holding his cock, he pushed against Uhura's snug back passage. The flesh parted and he worked an inch into her. She let out a guttural sound and he could see how tightly she gripped the edges of the console. "Please tell me you're not in pain."

She shifted a bit and said, "Not pain, just intense fullness."

He withdrew and thrust back into her, going further into her heated body. This time she lifted her ass in encouragement. "Eager for me to fuck you like we both need?"

"Yes. Please."

He pulled back, leaned forward and placed a series of kisses on her back. While she was preoccupied with his mouth on her, he pushed deep into ass, going as far as he could reach. Her inner muscles surrounded him in an inferno that was heaven and hell. His hunger for her increased, flooding him in molten desire that, only she could appease. He felt out of control. He started fucking her with purpose.

As tempted, as Kirk was to close his eyes in utter surrender to the ecstasy building within, he could not. He wanted to watch her, needed to memorise her every intake of breath, writhe, undulation and cry. He wanted to carry with him the knowledge that he took her delectable body to worlds of pleasure.

In between long moans, her voice surprisingly sharp, Uhura said, "Touch my pussy. Make me come."

Jeeze, how could she sound so imperious while his cock was slamming into her ass? He suspected the answer would elude him for the rest of his life. "Say please."

She clamped her muscles around him and his eyes crossed. He should have known she would play dirty. "Damn you," he muttered and she chuckled. For that, he leaned forward until they touched and shoved brutally into her, which caused her to tremble and do that growling Klingon thing. Yet in the end, he did as she asked because with each passing second, he felt the inexorable pull of his impending climax.

His fingers dancing over her clit, he kept fucking her, pushing her to the glittering space they both sought. When her release hit her, every muscle within her body contracted and held still and then she was shuddering and calling to the stars. He rode through her orgasm, until he caved to his body's demand to let go. He welcomed the euphoria that came with the release that splashed into her ass.

They silently cleaned each other, redressed and powered up the shuttle. The alien settlement was of little use to the Empire. Their initial reading of tri-littium under the planet's crust had been false. Airborne and climbing into space, he finally spoke, "Thank you."

She frowned delicately and looked at him. "For?"

"You know," he said, feeling like an inexperienced adolescent, "our morning interlude."

She continued to look at him rather strangely, which made him somewhat uncomfortable. Sex was a weapon to be bartered and wielded within the Empire and sad as it was that was what most of his encounters were about. Therefore, it was not often that he thanked his partners.

A small smile curled her lips, her eyes returning to the board before her. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Comments, questions, reviews would be much appreciated.<p> 


End file.
